


I’ve got you

by FuryBeam136



Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Day 7 of whumptober (I’m catching up slowly but surely)Prompt:Support| Carrying |Enemy to caretaker(I took a few liberties with the prompt today so these only loosely apply)
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Naga
Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480
Kudos: 13





	I’ve got you

He comes up from the dark in thrashing motions, flailing for something to hold. His hands find soft arms and he holds on tight, too tight, tight enough human bones would break.

“It’s okay, Grima. I’ve got you.”

She is soft and light and warm against the cold of the darkness that tugs and sucks at his feet. She holds him above the waves on arms that are far too thin and soft to hold her strength, and he falls into her like the darkness collapses into a supernova. She is his opposite in every way. He aches for her even as she burns him.

He breathes her name as though he is a mortal breathing a prayer. She smiles, radiant and beautiful. He wants her to smile at him forever even though it hurts.

She is holy, her light eating at his tainted shadow. He feels safe in her arms even though it is here he ought to feel the most afraid. They are opposites, and as is often said, they attract each other. He is a moth drawn to her flame.

“Naga,” he gasps through the shadow of darkness, the haze of death. “Naga.”

She did this to him. She reduced him to this, flailing for air so he does not drown in his own darkness. She struck him down, she trapped him in himself. He knows as well as she does that none of this is real. But maybe for just a moment he can pretend that the arms around him are real. He can pretend her love for the mortals she watches over extends to him. He can pretend he isn’t dying.

Her touch burns, but it’s better than surrendering to the cold and the dark. It’s better than drowning in himself. At least this way he knows he can still feel.

“I’m sorry,” she breathes. “I can’t stay long.”

He whispers, “You’re beautiful.”

She does not respond. They sit upon waves of shadow and he burns in her light until she leaves him and he is swallowed in the shadows.

He pretends that when she said “I’m sorry” she meant it.

He pretends she holds no distaste for him.

He pretends.


End file.
